Come Back
by Morbid Kitty
Summary: Rena loses her best friend. How will she be able to deal?


Come Back  
Disclaimer Note: I do not own sailor moon or any of it's characters. Rena and christena tsunsinko are strictly of my own creation and imagination.  
  
  
Have you ever wondered why fate can sometimes be cruel only to teach you a lesson? Or why something tragic has to happen only to prove to yourself that you're a survivor? I know these questions and sadly the answers to them when I lost my best friend. I wanted to quit being a Sailor Scout, but I knew in my heart that's not what she would want, but first I had to prove it to myself.  
  
  
  
you can hear the sound of laughter coming from the crown arcade all the way down the block; that's us. by us i mean my friends, my sister christena and myself. we all come here to eat, the girls after school and my sister and i in between classes. all of them go to jujuban high school except for rei, who goes to a private school. christena and i go to arrowban college; we're freshman.  
  
"rena, hey rena. are you okay?" I hear a soft, soothing voice calling me; it's ami. "huh? oh, yeah, i'm fine ami."  
  
"What a space case." Christena teases me a lot. it's her favorite thing to do, besides singing that is.  
  
"very funny t. you're a regular comedian."  
  
"thank you." she rolled her hand in front of her and took a bow.  
  
andrew came over to see if we were ready to order. we just told him 'the usual' which means 3 strawberry, 2 vanilla, and 1 chocolate shake, 3 orders of fries and 2 hamburgers.  
  
the bell on the door jingles, signaling the arrival of someone. that someone is minako aino, we all call her mina for short. she plops down next to me, her blue eyes shining bright and a big smile on her face. she has a blue envelope in her hand. even though she's younger than me, mina and i have been best friends ever since i can remember. she's like a second sister to me.  
  
"hey mina, what's in the envelope?" makota asks reaching across the table.  
  
mina leans back with her arms crossed and frowns. "if you're gonna get grabby, then i'm not telling you."  
  
"i'm sorry." makoto says sitting back down. i giggle a little because makoto hardly says sorry to anyone.  
  
"that's better. i just got a letter from usagi and chibiusa!" she announces proudly waiving the envelope in the air.  
  
usagi and her family moved to another city 7 months ago because her father got a job transfer. chibiusa decided that she wanted to stay a little while longer and moved with them. we get letters from them every other week or so. it's been a lot different since they've been gone though; our food bill has dramaticlly gotten smaller for one thing, but it's a lot quieter than before. we all miss usagi, but even though she doesn't say it i know that rei misses her the most. also we don't see much of mamaru anymore. i guess coming to the arcade would remind him too much of her. before she left i was made acting leader of the scouts which surprised everyone, especialy me. sometimes mamaru shows up to help us out, but when he looks at me it's like he resents the fact that i'm now the leader of the scouts, not usagi. i can also tell that michriu and haruka share the same feelings as mamaru and even though hotaru tries not to show it, i can tell she does too.  
  
"really? what does that odango atama say?" rei asks, a little smile creeping up on her face.  
  
"she says that everyone is fine and chibiusa is being a pest as usual. also she asks how everyone is doing here and if anything has changed since she left."  
  
"anything else?" ami asked a little disappointed.  
  
"oh, yeah there was one more thing," mina said, searching her pockets "she sent us a picture."  
  
we all looked at what seemed to be our usagi, but with shorter, shoulder length hair.  
  
"this can't be usagi!," i exclaimed "she cut her hair, i didn't think she'd ever cut her hair."  
  
"that's what i said when i first saw it." mina poked me in my side and i laughed.  
  
suddenly, i felt another poke in my side. it was christena. she pointed to the clock just behind me; 4:50. i had to get back to my classes. drama started at 5. i stretched and slid out of the booth.  
  
"awww, do you have to go rena? i just got here." mina pouted at me. she looked so cute i just had to laugh.  
  
"ah, school calls and i can't ignore it."   
  
i put my arm around her and poke her side exacting my revenge. andrew looks over the counter and shakes his head at us.  
  
"ahem, rena..."  
  
"i know t, i'm coming, but there seems to be something stuck to me."  
  
"hey, i'm not a something." mina protested.  
  
"sometimes, i wonder...oops." ami blushed and hid behind her book.  
  
"nice one ames." rei laughed and soon we all joined in.  
  
soon after, christena and i left the arcade. me on my way back to class and t on her way home. everyone got smaller as we drove away, but in the rear view mirror i could tell that mina was smiling at me and that's the way i like to remember her. 


End file.
